Gravitational Disruptor
The Gravitational Disruptor is an item that appeared in "Food Fight". Background The device was still a prototype which Alistair Krei kept in separate vaults. Mr. Yama managed to get ahold of the device's blueprints and hired Momakase to steal it from Krei's safe for an unknown reason, but apparently was unaware that it was kept in halves. Description It is a tumbler-like item which was kept in two separate briefcases. When both halves are together, it can cause whatever is within its radius to levitate. The affected area is also turned blue. When the halves are separated, everything falls down again and cannot be activated unless both parts are together again. History Momakase goes to Krei Tech undercover, working for Krei as his sushi chef, but she poisons the sushi with a non-lethal substance that only immobilized Krei. She then stole the first half from the safe which Yama pointed out, believing it was the full item. Yama then visits Momakase at her office to get the item and pay her, until he looks at his blueprints and realizes it is not the whole device, thus refuses to pay her. Momakase argues that she was hired only to steal from the safe, and that half was the only thing in it. Still, Yama leaves angered, telling her to go get the other half. Momakase agrees, but plots revenge by claiming she will sell the full item to the black market instead. When she returns to Krei Tech as a ninja thief, she's spotted by Wasabi, Baymax and Hiro, who were told about her by Krei. Though they attempted to stop her, Momakase's blade skills overwhelmed the trio and she could get away with the other half, slicing up everything in the process. Once she is back at her office, Yama is glad to see she succeeded and tells her he will double her pay, but Momakase only told him about her change of plans and poisoned him, then told her men to take it away and give him the antidote later. Meanwhile, Aunt Cass was becoming the champion of the Food Fight competition, so Momakase decided to challenge her. Coincidentally, Hiro had followed Cass to the competition trying to see why she was going out at night, and upon seeing Momakase, tried to warn her but was kicked out by Felony Carl and another bouncer. He then calls Big Hero 6 to help getting back the disruptor while Momakase competed against Cass, but she saw that her men were being beat up so she traps Cass and goes to face Big Hero 6. During the fight, the disruptor was accidentally turned on and caused everyone in the competition to float, but this allowed Big Hero 6 and Cass to defeat Momakase when Cass threw a net and trapped her. With Momakase arrested, the disruptor was presumedly returned to Krei, although it wasn't shown afterwards. Gallery Disruptor half.png|The first half. Yama Angry.png YamaDisruptor.png AntiGravityDevice.png Disruptor found.png|Baymax detects the device. Wasabi with disruptor.png|Wasabi takes the disruptor. Wasabi holds disruptor.png Momakase Wasabi.png Disruptor activated.png|The item is activated. Hiro with disruptor.png Category:Items Category:Technology